Marry You
by revenge100802
Summary: Natsu has been ignoring Lucy for three weeks. One day, Lucy decides to break up with him. as Lucy talks to Natsu, Natsu only greets lucy and then heads for the stage. what is natsu doing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Marry you (a Bruno Mars song fic )

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and these songs

Short summary: Natsu has been ignoring Lucy, his girlfriend. Lucy decides to break up. Natsu heads to the stage and?

Lucy's POV

Ugh, it has been 3 weeks since Natsu, my boyfriend has ignored me. So I'm going to the guild to break up with him.

I walk down the stone path to the guild. I am wearing my original outfit with all of my hair in a ponytail. I opened the guild's doors and said "Hi everyone!" they all said "Hello Lucy". I started looking for Natsu. As if on cue Natsu kicked the guild doors open. Natsu said "Hello guys!" they said "Hello!" back. I walk to Natsu and say "Hey Natsu!" Natsu turns around and says

"What?"

"I think we should-"

"Wait a second Luce."

Natsu heads to the guild's stage and I saw Lisanna smirk. 'Oh no' I thought.

Natsu's POV

Here it goes.

"everyone I want to sing 3 songs. (Took a deep breath) They're all dedicated to Lucy.

Lucy's POV

"what?" I muttered under my breath.

"Here goes" says Natsu

Natsu nodded and Lisanna turned the radio on. The music has no singing only beats.

**If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.**

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain.

Natsu's POV

I heard cheers and whistles all over the guild. I took a deep breath and said "Thank you. Now for my second song." The guild became quiet. I took another deep breath and nodded to Lisanna. The guild seemed to recognize this song so they sang:

**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh **

Then I sang:

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh**

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Once again, I heard cheers and whistles . I saw Lucy covering her mouth.

Lucy's POV

OMG! I can't believe it. He said three songs right? So he learned each song for a week? I didn't think about that. I saw Natsu take a deep breath and said "Thank you again. Now for the next song." Everybody shut their mouths and listened. Once again, Natsu nods at Lisanna and she turns on the music. I heard Natsu sing:

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

**Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Natsu's POV

I took a box out of my pocket and said in the microphone: "Lucy Heartfilia. Will you marry me?" then Mirajane fainted. Lucy had tears in the corners of her eyes and said "yes! YES I DO IDIOT !" then we kissed. Master Makarov, who was watching said "PARTY!" "yeah!" we all said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

What has happened:

Natsu sings 3 songs for Lucy. Then, Natsu proposes to Lucy and Lucy agrees.

Lucy's POV

I enter the church with Master holding my hand down the red carpet. I have my hair tied up in a bun, and I was wearing a strapless white dress with white flowers in the bottom. The dress reached the floor.

FLASHBACK:

_Mira suddenly said "when is the wedding?"_

"_Tomorrow" said Natsu _

"_EHHHH" said Lucy._

"_I have already readied everything."_

"_ummm… okay."_

(sighs) That idiot. Oh well. But he's MY IDIOT. I've been into my thoughts for so long I didn't realize I was a millimetre near Natsu. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to the priest.

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined****.****"**** Said the priest**

"**Will you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife?"**** Said the priest**

"I do."

Will you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your husband?

I said "I do."

"**Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else get slaughtered by Miss Scarlet, Miss Strauss and Mr. Dragneel." Said the priest**

(silence)

"**You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest**

Natsu and I kissed each other for like five seconds? I don't know.

Cheers erupted as my friends shed tears of joy.

"….PARTY!" said Master.

"YEAH!" said the whole guild

"**Ooops. I forgot to say. May the ringbearer give the rings. I will now take my leave."**

Romeo gave two silver rings to Natsu and Lucy and we all went back to the guild to party

I crept up to Natsu and smashed some cake on his face ( there were 2 large cakes.). Erza has been watching the whole thing and her eyes and jaw were wide open "NOOOOOO! THE CAKKKEE!" I sweatdropped and said "Erza, you can eat the second cake while we use the first cake to have a cake fight. Ok?" "Ok" said Erza but then muttered "it's still a huge waste of cake."

I started the fight by throwing some cake to Natsu. Natsu threw some at Gray. Gray threw some to his girlfriend, Juvia. Juvia to Gajeel. Gajeel to Lily. And so on. The party ended up with a messy guild. Suddenly, Virgo appeared and said "I will clean you all within 5 seconds." Virgo ran around the guild and left. The guild was shiny and it was sparkling all over. Everyone smells like a tropical beach.

"Thanks Virgo." I said with a cheerful smile

"No problem princess. Punishment?"

"Umm… okay. I will give you 3 punishments. First, why are you wearing handcuffs? Take them off. Second, never ask for any more punishments. Third, show some emotions Virgo. I barely see you smile." I added a heart-warming smile

Virgo gasped and said while crying tears of joy "Thank you princess. None of my masters thought of that except for 1. I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you who."

"It's ok. Virgo you can go back now."

She smiled as she disappeared.

"You're so nice Lucy" said everyone

"thanks guys."

My eyes widened and I giggled. I said "guys shush or face the wrath of the titania. Look!"

Everyone looked and laughed loudly.

Erza who was now waking up said "huh what? HEY WHY IS THERE CAKE IN MY FACE! WHO DID THIS! NATSU! GRAY!"

Everyone was now holding their stomachs and laughing out loud.

I managed to say (bravely) "Erza remember Natsu and I had a wedding and you ate a large cake. I think you slept on it" I shut my eyes as Erza's eyes widened.

"OMG. I squashed the cake. AAAAHH! My beloved cake!" Erza shouted

Once again everyone laughed and now everyone has tears in their eyes.

I pecked Natsu's cheek and said "best party EVER."

"yeah yeah let's go home"

"GUYS we're going home okay. Bye !"

"Bye! They said back"

**Timeskip 10 years later… lucy's POV**

At the guild..

"MOM! Igneel's being mean" Layla (my daughter) whined

Igneel is me and Natsu's son.

I sighed and said "Igneel. Stop being mean."

Igneel was in the middle of a fight with Gabriel right now. ( Juvia and Gray's son )

" Mom I'm busy." Whined Igneel

"Biggest mistake EVER" muttered Layla

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" I hissed loudly

I saw Igneel gulp and stutter "y-yes m-m-mom"

I said nicely "Now say sorry."

"Sorry Layla" "It's ok bro."

Igneel's face lit up and sprinted to Gabriel saying "roar of the fire dragon!"

Igneel's POV

I heard heavy footsteps coming this way.

Janet (erza and jellal's daughter ) said "ahem. Do I hear fighting here?"

Our eyes widened as we held each other's shoulders and our faces looked like this: OxO

"no ma'am" we said in unison "good." She replied and walked away

Master Makarov's POV

I sighed and muttered "They are exactly like their parents."

You know Laxus is the new Master. He's putting things pretty well. I am now 101 years old and still healthy. Hah! Beat that old geezers.

Lucy's POV

I kissed Natsu and whispered "they are exactly like us"

….

Author's note:

The second gen will be continued in a different story where I will explain how they look like. For now, bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry guys for not updating! This will be a flash back of the time after they got married. After this, I'm gonna do chapter 2 for gray-sama I luv u and publish a new story tommorow. The name will be the six goddesses . anyways, im gonna make this chapter long I fail on making long chapters though. On with the story!

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

**Flashback : 4 yrs ago.. Lucy's POV**

Our child, Layla is 1 year old today. Igneel is currently 2 years old. Natsu's taking care of him. Gray and Juvia's son's name is Gabriel while Gabriel has a lil sister named Jill. Gabriel is 2 while Jill is 1. Funny thing is, when Natsu and Gray are near together they glare at each other while holding their children's hands. When Igneel is near to Gabriel, He releases a menacing red aura. While Gabriel is near Igneel, he releases a killer blue aura. If this happens I always sigh. Like father, like son.

**Present time still Lucy's POV**

Jill sometimes stares at Finn ( Freed and Mira's son ) . Finn has a twin sister named Mirajane. Sometimes I see Jill glare at Layla. I keep on thinking: Like mother, like daughter and like father like son. If natsu and Gray fight Erza stops them right? Sooo when Igneel and Gabriel fight guess who stops them? That's right Erza's daughter Janet. Janet looks like Erza but with flowing blue hair. Janet has a twin named Elliot ( That's right. Twins again ). He has scarlet red hair with Jellal's tattoo on his right eye (a/n: or is it his left?). Janet and Elliot (don't forget Erza)love cakes so touch it, YOU WILL DIE. They have no problem if it's Jellal though. Jill looks looks like Juvia but with straight long blue hair. Gabriel looks like exactly like Gray. Igneel looks Exactly like Natsu while Layla looks Exactly like me. Finn looks like freed with a Mohawk like hair. Mira is looks and has an attitude exactly like her mother, Mira ( The demon ) but sometimes has a sweet side. SOMETIMES. Soo Mira and Janet always fight.

Basically it's the same but louder. So sometimes I ask Natsu if I can train he Always says yes ( except when I was pregnant ) so I can summon more spirits now. Guess How many spirit I can summon at once? 12. That's right 12. But if I summon 10 spirits of the zodiac I can summon 5 silver gates. Guess what? I found a pink key on a mission and I asked if I can keep it. The mayor said yes. The key was pink with a flame symbol. I made a contract and it was a dragon. It was even Igneel. IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON! It's Natsu's birthday tomorrow so it's my gift to him along with a checkered black and white scarf. I asked Natsu if I can go on a mission. ALONE. He said ok so I went to the request board when something caught my eye. It was a job especially for me. It said "For Lucy Heartfilia." The award was 3 keys and 50,000 jewel. It was to get 5 very common herbs. I left for the mission and went to Sakura town ( a/n: Lame name I know ) I found the one who gave me the request ( her name was belle ) and did as I was told. I got the herbs and gave it to Belle. Belle gave me the award and said " I used to be a celestial wizard but I can't use magic anymore so it's yours now." She handed me the award and I saw 3 pink keys with an iron for 1, cloud for another and star for the last symbol. which means DRAGONS. I stared at it with wide eyes. I said " Thank you so much. I will take care of them for you." I said bye and went back to Fairy tail and said " I'm back!" I was greeted with a " Welcome back, Lucy!". I exclaimed "I have an announcement to make!". Everyone looked at me and I said " It's for Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Tomorrow out in the guild's backfield I will show you something. See you tomorrow. Oh and Natsu I'm Heading home with Layla and Igneel ok? Bye!" Layla, Igneel and I walked back home. It was 9:00 pm. I said "Bedtime. Go to sleep." They got to sleep swiftly and I got outside made a contract with my new keys and got to sleep as well.

Today was the day. It was now 6:30 am. I tried to stand up but felt someone holding me back. Natsu. I woke him up with a kiss in the cheek and said " Good morning and happy birthday Natsu." I gave him the scarf and said "I'm taking a shower and make breakfast. While I'm making breakfast wake up the kids ok?" I heard an ok from Natsu and took a shower. After I finished, I changed my clothes and I made banana pancakes and Natsu woke the children up. I made 3 piles of pancakes 1 for Natsu, 1 for Igneel and half a pile for me and Layla. After we finished eating, Natsu and Igneel dashed to the guild while Layla and I skipped to the guild.

When we reached the guild, I said "Calling Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Go to the backfield at once." I skipped to the backfield and saw the whole guild staring at me. I sighed and thought 'typical'. I said "H or D?" they said "H" I said " Human form! Gate of the sky, fire and iron dragons I open thee! Grandine! Igneel! Metallicana!" the whole guild gasped but their jaw dropped when they saw what they looked like. They looked like each of their foster children. Igneel had red hair (dragon), Grandine looked like an older Wendy and Metallicana looked exactly like Gajeel. The dragons said "Need something Lucy?" I said "look for yourselves." Their eyes were wide open. Wendy cried and hugged Grandine while Natsu and Gajeel looked away shed tears quickly and turned back to their parents giving them a MANLY hug. As if on cue, Elfman said "that is MAN!" while everyone laughed at Elfman's attitude. Lucy stopped Laughing and said "You Guys can have family time ok? My magic is slow to running out yet." Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other then nodded. They said in unison " Oi Igneel/Metallicana! Fight us. 2 on 2." "no actually 2 on 4. Hi grandpa!" said Igneel (son) and Gale (Gajeel and Levy's son. Looks like a small Gajeel.) Natsu and Gajeel nodded and said "This will be part of your training. Oi Igneel/Metallicana, go easy on the kids but not us." Gajeel and Natsu said while Whispering the last sentence so low only dragons can hear it. Metalicana and Igneel said "Bring it on" As they went in to battle. Wendy and Grandine is having a family day with a little training session in the end. Now, back to the battle. Igneel and Natsu said " Were gonna do metalhead ok ironface." While Gale and Gajeel said " Were taking Flamebrain okay Dense idiot?". No need for approval I&N (a/n : igneel and natsu are I&N while gajeel and gale are G&G. dragon igneel is DI while igneel jr is I. metallicana is M while G is gajeel, N is natsu and GA is gale ok?) aimed at M and said " Roar of the Fire dragon" while G&G charged at DI and said " Iron fist of the Iron Dragon!"

Then, there was smoke.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

sorry for ending it right now guys. And I'm sorry for the sucky battle start. Sorry for spelling mistakes and wrong Grammar. Sorry for making a short chapter but it was a bit exhausting. The battle part will be updated tomorrow after the things I said in the top. For now, Bye guys!


End file.
